Mirror World
by Starlit Nocturn
Summary: hmm a strange mirror, an unknown boy and man and naruto is going to be seeing a few changes around konoha.
1. in the beggining

**Mirror**_, _M_irror_

Ch. 1

_Once there was a small boy_

_Some say that magic doesn't exist in this world; they are fools for I have seen it with my own eyes, many years ago._

_They say that there are two sides to everything. I always wondered if this might include even worlds perhaps._

One day a small child, his age somewhere around five or six was jumping and laughing and running around his house as such small children do. He was short for his age only a little over two feet; he had just escaped his mother's attempts to comb his wet hair down and was currently hiding in the closet.

Seeing his mothers shadow pass him by, and knowing his hiding place wouldn't be long undiscovered he quietly exited and took refuge under his bed, which his mother had already checked, looking for him.

Sneaking a look out from under the bed he saw to his surprise a new addition to his room. From his place under the bed he looked up upon a beautifully made standing mirror taller than him. Probably somewhere between five to six feet tall and almost three feet wide; it was set into wood so red and dark as to be black, and the frame itself had carved into it upon its creation five dragons each surrounding a different symbol.

Getting up and staring at it in awe. 'Cool lizards'

"GOTCHA" his mother it appeared, had finally caught up with him grabbed him around the waist.

"AHHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN" he squealed not wanting his mother to know he was actually enjoying it. Not like she didn't know though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…" sarutobi wondered. The anbu in a genjutsu charged with the Hokage's safety began to worry, he had heard of others who the Hokage had questioned on matters of science and philosophy as well as the universe in general, and they had needed Anko _and _Ibiki to help pull the poor sap back to sanity, or as close as those two could bring someone. Regardless of what people thought they could just as easily bring someone back from madness, _almost_ as well as they could break their mind. Yeah right.

However it looked like the poor ninja wasn't going to escape it. "What all do you think is out there Zuku?" Zukuarimoto Tekarukiari thought of having mind shattered, and decided to take the safe way out and dodge the question. "Ninjas sir."

The Hokage chuckled. He always enjoyed talking to zuku, as it made time seem to pass by when he was waiting that much quicker, while he was doing paperwork. Besides he was a good person to bounce ideas off of due to the fact that since he wasn't a native of konoha and had traveled abroad he had a broader scope of thought than most. Speaking of people not as broad minded brought his thoughts to Naruto. He sighed, blinked and realized something, he had never spoken to Zuku about Naruto, he smiled.

Idly looking up he saw the Hokage smile and began to squirm behind his mask. That was the same look he saw on the old mans face as when they'd found those villagers rioting over that poor kid they'd chased into an alley. He was patrolling nearby when he'd heard the Hokage call out "ANBU" fearing for the old village leaders life he'd rushed in headfirst AGAIN, the old man was always lecturing him about traps and whatnot and, trouble he could be walking into or whatever.

And trouble he walked into. Again. He was always walking into trouble. He'd run toward the shouted summons at top speed over the roofs easily spotting the mob trying to get into the bottleneck of the alley. He arrived to the sight of the old man in full Hokage mode releasing enough Ki to worry him. The shivers of terror didnt happen until he'd landed and looked up at the Hokage for orders. That's when he'd seen that smile as the old man had looked out at the crowd. "FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO BROKE MY LAW YOU WILL BE PLACED INTO THE " CARE" OF IBIKIS DIVISION" he looked over at me and said round them up and give them to Ibiki. GO! By now more of the patrols had arrived. HAI! Was our only reply as we went about our job. I looked back as I was going about it curiously as I hadn't heard what law they had broken, and I saw the old man trying to comfort a kid trying to fade into the alleys shadows, despite the orange of his coat. or jacket?… maybe it was…. Was that an ORANGE JUMPSUIT??? I shuddered knowing that the only thing possibly more hideous than that was Might Guys green spandex suit.

"Huh?" snapped back to the present by a question, the Hokage was looking at him as he repeated his question. "Do you know of Uzumaki Naruto?" he said it in such a way as he felt as if he was missing something. "Um… I don't think so… should I?"

"No, and I shouldn't really expect you to either. In fact I am rather glad that you don't., so that you'll have an open mind about him. In fact I think I hear him now." He said the last with a satisfied smirk."

"Uh oh." I thought as the door exploded inward and a cry of "HEY OLD MAN WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Hmmph… hehehehe… " if this is him, I think we'll get along just fine… I just couldn't seem to help it the way this kid had just busted in on the most prestigious, high-ranking ninja in the village at the top of a tower filled with highly trained ANBU everywhere under cover of disguise both Physical and genjutsu and at least 15 upper chunin as well as all of the civilians here to pay for missions. I could think of no immediate way that anyone who could infiltrate this tower. Besides that, just from the looks of him he wasn't even old enough to have a grasp on his charka yet, much less know any jutsu.

SO. HOW. HAD. HE. GOTTEN. INSIDE?

Having been able to bring his voice down to a more tolerable level of yelling the boy was now, dare I think it?

Interrogating THE Hokage?

Well this was going to be fun!

Now that I had gotten over my shock I decided to take some measure of action. "YOU THERE WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? BARGING INTO THE HOKASGES OFFICE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I did my best until the very end to make it sound convicing. Convincing to me was making me sound just like everyone else. And I knew I had heard this response to "disrespect" to the Hokage.

The boy looked up at me and with a look of utter disgust, as if everyone should know this. He told me. "IM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND IM GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!!!" "Oh really, you?" "HECK YEAH IM GONNA BE BETTER THAN ALL OF THE HOKAGES!! IM GONNA BE MAKE EVERYONE RESPECT ME AND QUIT LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" as a snide remark he finished it off with, " AND WHO ARE YOU TO TALK, YOUR HIDING BEHIND A MASK!!

The Hokage chose this moment to intervene, " naruto you know anbu aren't to take their masks off when their on duty, and this was the boy I was telling you about naruto uzumaki, id like you to watch over him. He said the last part quietly, but I caught it like he knew I would, and I nodded. I didn't want a reason to do it. Somehow it seemed I had taken a shine to the boy in the old mans eyes. Well we were a lot alike in the way we acted. I sighed and asked "starting when?"

"Immediately"

"for how long?"

"until he graduates the academy"

This seemed to be the opening that naruto was waiting for to leap back into the conversation. His eyes got real big and he happily cried out " SO ITS TRUE THEN? I CAN BE A NINJA! IM GONNA BE THE BEST ONE EVER JIJI. BELIEVE IT!

I blinked. Well that had happened quickly. I blinked again a bit slow on the uptake

"What am I now, a bodyguard?"

"no you are still anbu your simply you are simply to watch over naruto at the academy and intervene if something bad happens. You will still receive regular pay grade. All that's changed is that instead of guarding me is now your guarding him.

I shrugged, after all I was still getting paid and despite the kids big mouth, honestly how much trouble could he get into? "Alright sir,

hokage-sama sir Ill be right on it immediately sir kitsune is on the case sir!"

("_I chose kitsune as my ANBU name because frankly people in this village didn't like foxes, man I never did understand that really_")

"hmmph, well alright then, but take this job seriously kitsune or have ibiki tack your hide on my wall!" he said as I herded naruto out of the room following him out I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved to a designated spot where ANBU could shushin in and out of the tower and despite his confused protests as to what I was doing I took him to the outskirts of the village via shushin.

After all I was taking my job seriously, what with all the traps and patrols that the kid had outmaneuvered or somehow tricked I figured with all of those ticked off ninja probably flooding into the office looking for an intruder I figured getting him via a way no one else outside of ANBU knew would doubtless confuse them further. And how I loved to mess with my fellow ninja.

And so my first day with Naruto Uzumaki, self-proclaimed future Hokage of Konoha began.

My only thought was well it can't get any worse at least.

He..he…haha…..haha…ha. I looked up the sound had come from the trees around us it seemed, I looked over my shoulder at Naruto and asked offhandedly; hey'd you hear someone laughing? He looked at me kinda funny and replied, of course not there's no one around here.

Yeah. That's what Im worried about."

Inwardly I thought, _"Hmm I wonder why I get the horrible sinking feeling in my gut that_ _is telling me that the universe just laughed at me"_

"Friggin' cursed" He muttered.

"You say something?" Naruto asked looking up.

I grinned and replied with what I once heard another ANBU say, "nah don't worry about it, lets go take a walk on the road of life, kid."

Naruto grumbled "as long as the road has restaurants", as they walked away.


	2. and then their were more?

Mirror World

Ch.2

_One time when I laid on my back and looked at the stars I wondered, if we get there I wonder if it will be just like going back in time._

_Time skip 2 years_

The boy had grown up a little more now, he was a constant ball of energy always running about and though very friendly, did not know many people, living where he did,

Lucky bastard. However he was about to meet some new friends.

BOY: why are you talking like I'm not here for?

ME: because I am your Author! Muhahaha…

BOY: ….. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

ME: this has been a good conversation, I learned who you are and you found out who I am. It is a good conversation.

BOY: Wait but you don't know who I'm yet!!!!

ME: don't worry were going to find out this chapter anyway. So, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy was in his bed asleep, burrowed underneath the warm blankets that shield him from the wintry chill outside his frost touched window as if they were cocooning him.

"Odd, what woke me up?" he thought, peering out from under his covers, listening. There was no noise and the house was the only one around for miles, with forests of trees surrounding everything like an uncrossable ocean of plant life, however people didn't just wake up over nothing from a good nights sleep.

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. It blinked 12:00 back at me, I swear the way it blinked it almost seemed to be gloating, I groaned. "Crap, what the crud? It's twelve o' frigging clock in the morning!" I groaned as I rolled out of bed, there was no helping it I was good, and truly awake now if I wasn't before. "Whatever woke me up better hope I don't find it, before it finds me." As I kneeled next to my bed and pulled out one of the two wooden practice katana's I had bought last summer at a flea market in the city, as well as my pathetic excuse of a bb pistol.

My plan itself was simple: make sure whatever woke me up remembered not to do it again. I was going to sneak up on it stun it with the BB gun and then beat it senseless with the katana. I was almost completely certain that whatever it was it wasn't my mom and dad because they both had worked themselves ragged and they had a vacation day in the morning so they would have neither the reason, nor the WILL, to be getting up at this _ungodly hour_!

As I was passing my mirror to go through my door, I was taken by surprise from my dark shadow, or rather, in this case the lack of it.

"Huh?"

I released my hand from the doorknob, that I noticed I was gripping maybe a bit _too_ tightly, took a deep breath to help calm myself, and then began berating myself, over getting so frustrated. I then laughed at myself silently.

"Humph. Seeing things you're so mad now huh?" I chuckled. Then still feeling a bit off kilter tough it may have been from my now pretty much constant adrenaline rush I had had for the last few minutes, I slowly walked over to the front of my mirror.

_Well, nothing to worry about, see. _The mirror was probably one of my most prized possessions, and not completely because I was vain. I mean come on the only part of me I took pride in at all was my hair. I did have awesome hair.

As I leaned in to get a better look at myself in the mirror, a thought occurred to me as I stopped and looked over my shoulder at my clock. "Okay, weird, I woke up at exactly midnight. And it is still blinking 12:00 at me, coulda swore that its been at least a couple of minutes." Just to make sure I counted to sixty and sure enough it still said midnight.

_Hmm, maybe it got reset? But by what, a power outage?_

I walked over towards my nightstand and reached down and flicked the switch to my lamp, and it came on with a click and a flash.

_Wait, of course it would come on the power not off its just flickered that's why my clocks reset and not off._

I smiled satisfied, knowing that what had woken me had just been all the electrical stuff in the house going off and then resetting themselves.

There problem solved. (Starlit Nocturne: yeah right.) Well screw it I'm going back to bed, if that was all it was.

As I rolled into bed and leaned over to turn off the lamp, I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned I realized it was just my mirror. It was set against the wall directly across from the foot of my bed where in it… and this was when I finally figured out what was wrong.

Their was **Nothing **in my mirror

It wasn't just me that wasn't their either it wasn't my bed, or my carpet, or even my blinking clock, which illuminated the mirror in a ghostly green glow, the mirror which stood before me reflected nothing! Instead what looked like silver mercury coated it, getting out of bed I quickly walked over to my mirror, and after watching it do nothing for a moment or two I gingerly reached out my right hand to touch it, wary enough so that if anything strange happened I could quickly bring my hand back.

Then feeling like id lost my ability to function and feeling like a complete idiot I pulled my hand back and edged the wooden sword over to the mirror. "Hehe, thought you had me there for a minute didn't you, gonna wait till I stick my hand In and turn back to a regular mirror huh, Im onto you." Gently touching the swirling mercury I sunk my sword in up until the hilt and then gently pulled it out.

Only then did I feel brave/stupid enough to place my hand on it.

When I touched it I was surprised by its warmth or rather the fact that it was not as cold as it looked, rather it was about room temperature, and when touched rippled outwards towards the edge of the mirror like water, oddly however the mirrors "waves" never overlapped the boundary of the wooden edge nor did even the smallest of droplets leave the mirror surface, and it didn't make _any_ noise when touched and as I went about it I went from touching and splashing to punching it, all with the result.

Not a sound.

"Cool."

So taking the camera id borrowed from a school friend in exchange for my Power Rangers toy, I turned it onto video mode and tied it to the katana along with a flashlight with some nifty, if a little frayed, string and some black electrical tape I had (ahem) "found" lying around somewhere I couldn't remember if asked.

Bad memory is a blessing when ignorance is bliss.

"Well here goes…"

I counted to 12 and pulled it back through, unwrapped it and looked at the small 12 sec. clip I had just made. I didn't know what to expect, maybe more silver junk right on the lens as if that was all there was.

I didn't expect this.

On the film I watched as the camera was slowly pushed into the mirror, then as it was enveloped by the silver waters. All together this took about 2 seconds to enter, but rather than going through the water for several seconds or taking the entire film and getting nowhere like I expected…

It broke only a moment after it touched silver. There was a room. I saw lights of some sort in it. They glowed a bluish white and gave off a fairly dim but sufficient light. The room's wall appeared to be made of stone and it had a high rounded ceiling.

This was NOT its two most noticeable features.

The lesser of the two features was a pillar in the center of the room from floor to just several feet short of the ceiling with a set of stairs encircling it all the way around it like an ancient spiral staircase, their was something on top but I couldn't make it out on such a small screen.

Then there was the big noticeable one. Surrounding the room on all sides were what looked like doors with one exception, they were glowing rippling silver. Their appeared to be symbols next to each "door" because that could only be what they were; but once again the screen was too small for me to make them out properly.

If I wanted to find out more then it looked like I would have to go through and take a look for myself. Me, just your average ordinary kid, Me Bastian D'Artagnan Fletcher. On an adventure… just through the door…

"Oh boy" steeling myself I picked up my weapons of choice katana, BB gun, pocket knife, and a bag of candy. After all even if the sword and knife and gun wasn't enough, everybody loves candy.


End file.
